Enduring Hero Izuku
by Eddymiggy12
Summary: Izuku has a healing factor and starts to work as an vigilante
1. Chapter 1

IZUKU'S WILD NIGHT

It's a lively night tonight in Hosu City, that kind of night where crime is rampant despite the heroes patrolling the night. And because of this some criminals take advantage of the chaos and slip through the heroes radar. You may ask who is this fuck head narrating on top of a building and looking down on the city? Well my sweet little friends that's probably reading this on a computer or a phone, It is me the beer drinking, kiss stealing overall sexiest teenager alive and single if some of you ladies are asking the great Izu...

"You're talking to yourself again" a voice said from Izuku's radio

"Just something to set the mood for everyone including you knuckles" said Izuku

"For the last time it's Knuckle Duster not knuckles, and why do you always do this when we go on night patrol? It's getting kinda annoying listening to your monologue every night" said Knuckle Duster while typing at his computer at home

"Helps keep me relaxed before the big BAM BAM ELECTRIC BOOGALOO SHIT SHOW! that's about to take place on that warehouse" said Izuku

"Whatever, just make sure to not hurt them too bad like last time" said Knuckle Duster

"Hey those guys made me drop my burrito that I was saving for my 100th criminal kicked in the nuts reward" said Izuku

"SHHHH...they're here" said Knuckle Duster

A van entered the warehouse in front of the duo carrying illegal weapons and quirk enhancer drugs.

"Izuku go and set up the camera so we can have evidence when you drop those guys in the station. And when you're done infiltrate the meet and attack at my signal" said Knuckle Duster

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy" Izuku gave a salute with his middle finger then left

"That kid" muttered Knuckle Duster

At the warehouse after Izuku set up the camera

"Got everything in there?" said a guy wearing a suit

"I have it as long as you have the money" said by a guy wearing a beak on his face

The man in the suit smile and signals his men to bring the bag full of money and show it to his business partner

"NOW!" said Knuckle Duster by the radio

The lights in the warehouse suddenly goes out alerting the people inside

The guards felt a sharp sting on their hand making them drop there weapons and screaming from pain

A light shines in the middle of the warehouse showing a man wearing a red suit with swords in strapped on his back(Deadpool Suit)

"Well hello, I guess you're wondering about the red suit? This guy got the same idea, he wore his brown pants today" said Izuku while and pointing at the guard

He suddenly pulled out his two modified Tec 9s and shot half of the guards

The room started to smell like a pighouse making everyone cover their noses

"Like it? It's my own invention. I call it the SHITATRON 3000 and trust me it lives up to the name and don't worry it makes the victims incapacitated for 10 hours" Izuku shouted while shooting the other guards

A man shot spikes from his arm at Izuku and it impaled him to the nearby wall

"Where's the money?!" shouted the man with the suit while looking for the bag full of money

He suddenly gasped after seeing that his guards bodies were turned inside out

We go back to Izuku stuck in the wall

"Why does my night always involve a man's appendage going inside me?" asked Izuku to himself

The man with spike quirk walks to Izuku and cuts his stomach; spilling his insides on the floor

"Hey spikey you better put that back" Izuku said with a smile

The man walks away and started to help his boss to the car to escape

Izuku got one of his hand free then grabbed his knife and proceeds to cut himself free from the spikes

"Im gonna make that guy eat his own shit" muttered Izuku to himself and calls Knuckle Duster on his radio to find the guy with the spike quirk

"They're 5kms away east from there riding a black Roll's Royce" Knuckle Duster told Izuku

"Cool, I get to try out my jetpack" Izuku said activating his jetpack and flies to the car

"Those damn Yakuza were probably planning this from the start" shouted the boss on his phone

"Drive Faster! shouted the man in the front seat to the driver

The wheels suddenly pop making the car spin and hit a net before crashing into a wall

"IM BAAAAACCKKKK! Izuku said while hitting the wall face first

"Kill that fucker so I can feed him to my dogs" shouted the boss to his guard while he is trying to get out of the car

"How are you still alive after I gutted you like a fish!?" questioned the guard with the spike quirk

Izuku gets up and looks at the the man and smiles

Would you believe me if I told you I'm an alien from a planet that was destroyed while my parents sent me here to be a god to this world? asked Izuku

"Well dont because I was making that origin story up" shouted Izuku while throwing knives at his opponent and running at him

The guard blocks the knives and stabs Izuku in the chest

Izuku's body goes limp making the man relax and walk away

"VERY GOOD MY BOY! Now get me out of here" shouted the boss from the car

Laughter fills the mens ears

They look back and see Izuku's body gone

The man with the spikes was suddenly hit by a punch in the face

The man looks at what hit him and sees an arm on the ground

He panicked and started to form spikes around his body

He was suddenly pulled into the ground leaving him trapped on the concrete

"That was fun but I need to stop this, my favorite show is on in 30 minutes" Izuku told the guard and knocks him out

Izuku walks to the boss and removes the boss's pants and hangs him on the lamp post

Izuku calls Knuckle Duster and tells him to call a police pick up on the warehouse and his location

"That was fun but now it's time for me to go" Izuku said while putting a radio in front of the boss

Careless Whisper plays from the radio and drowns out the muffled screams from the boss

Izuku walks into the night while the music plays

 **THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON MY WRITING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clean Up**

"Third time this month Tamakawa?" asked by a big man with a dog head to his police officer.

"Yes chief, but this is the biggest arrest I have seen in my career. I wonder who is this guy who keeps giving us anonymous tips?" said by Officer Tamakawa to Police Chief Kenji Tsuragamae.

"The only lead we have is the red suit from the interrogation from the past criminals he apprehended, we still don't know what the guy's motive so we should still consider him a threat to the peace" said by the Police Chief

"Yeah he may be arresting criminals but he is still a vigilante and that's against the law" said by Tamakawa

"Don't worry we'll get him sooner or later" told by the Police chief to Tamakawa

"Good because I'm getting tired of cleaning the guy's literal shit show" Tamakawa said as he looks at the warehouse filled with people wearing gas mask and scooping all the evidence from the feces of the different gangster arrested.

"HAHAHAHA... I do like how he deals with incapacitating the different criminals he apprehended this past month" said by the police chief while remembering the crime boss hanging on a pole without his pants. "Now report to me at the station after you finish documenting the crime scene" said by the police chief with a stern voice

"SIR YES SIR!" said by the Tamaka while giving a salute

 **Izuku's Apartment**

"Honey, I'm home" said by Izuku. "Oh right I'm alone... Oh well nothing a bottle of tequila can't fix" Izuku muttered to himself as he drinks a whole bottle of tequila. __ _AHHHH... goddamn healing factor makes it harder for me to get drunk_. Izuku thought to himself as he turn on the T.V. and looks for his favorite show. "Goddamnit i missed it, what am I supposed to do now?" Izuku asked himself.

Izuku's phone suddenly ring and Izuku picks it up and see Koichi Haimawari calling him. He answers the call and proceeds to talk to him. "Hey Koichi, whats up?" asked Izuku. "Nothing much, just asking if you're free tonight" asked Koichi. " Yeah I'm free, I just got home doing some street cleaning." Izuku replies **.** "Then get your ass in here and bring beer" Koichi demanded to Izuku. "I'm only 13, how do you expect me to buy you alcohol?" Izuku said in a mocking tone. "If you don't I won't let you play some of the toys i got yesterday" Koichi replies "Fine... I'll be there in 20 minutes" Izuku replies and ends the call.

 **Koichi's Apartment (10 minutes before the call)**

"So Knuckleduster why did you call a meeting all of a sudden?" asked Koichi to Knuckle Duster

"I just wanted to talk about Izuku" Knuckle Duster replied

"I know what you mean... I think It's best for him to leave the vigilante life and be a legitimate hero" Koichi said

"Exactly, we all know the kid is already the best of all us three but imagine how much that kid can improve by being trained by U.A." Knuckle Duster says to Koichi.

"That kid already made more criminal arrest than me in 3 months than what I did in 2 years" Koichi said with pride

"So you're onboard with the idea of Izuku to stop being a vigilante and going legit?" Knuckle duster asked Koichi

"Yeah, but problem is how to make him agree with us. "Koichi replied

"It's gonna be tough but he'll agree with us in the end" Knuckle duster said

"I hope your right" Koichi replies

 **20 minutes later**

The door suddenly opens alerting the people inside

"I brought tequila and some tacos, so lets get drunk enough to fly to mexico" Izuku exclaimed to the people inside.

"Izuku bring that here" Koichi said to Izuku while pointing at the small table in the middle of the room

Izuku places the food at the table and takes a seat next to Knuckle Duster and gives him a beer.

"Give me your job report on what happened on the warehouse tonight." Knuckle Duster told Izuku with a gritty voice

"Oh come on Knuckles, I just got here and your already asking me to talk about my day." Izuku said mocking Knuckle Duster's tone

Knuckle Duster grabs him and breaks his fingers and said "REPORT NOW"

Izuku looks at him, then looks at his fingers that were bent in all directions and laughs "HAHAHA...you got me there Knuckles but we both know it takes more than this to make me scared" Izuku said as he points to his bent fingers

Knuckle Duster proceeds to chuckle and throws Izuku a beer then ask "Your quirk was pretty handy when you were training. Remember when I was teaching how to dodge bullets by literally shooting everyday?

"How can I forget? I was literally eating bullets for breakfast" Izuku replied while downing his beer

Koichi looks at the both of them and smiles then thinks to himself _those two are the father and son they never had_

"So getting back at the topic at hand" Izuku says "I get there and found that the yakuza and the mafia were involved in what happened tonight. The mafia was buying unknown drugs from the Yakuza." Izuku tells both people in the room "So I get there and I start shooting everyone with my new gun the SHITATRON 3000 and it started to become a literal shit show. Izuku exclaimed proudly "but the one with the beak mask slip away during the commotion and you can see what happened in a police report tomorrow"

"Good, we got one criminal to tell the story to his peers. This story will surely make the Yakuza to think twice when they attempt to break the law." Koichi said to Knuckle Duster

"That one that got away still bugs but nonetheless good job Izuku" Knuckle duster said to Izuku

Izuku drank his 5th bottle beer and burped in response

The mood of the room turned serious and Knuckle Duster started to speak "Izuku we know how good you are at being a vigilante...but we think it's best that you become a legitimate hero" Knuckle Duster finished

Izuku stopped eating and stared at Knuckle Duster with confusion in his eyes then started to speak "What do you mean stop being a vigilante? How do you expect me to stop after what happened to Stendhal?" Izuku started to say with an angered voice

"I know Stendhal's sudden disappearance is hard on you given that he was your partner, but know that you can help live up to his name more by being a pro hero" Knuckle Duster replied

"What's the difference anyway? We all know how these pro heroes like to operate out of the slums where the real crimes happen." Izuku exclaimed

"We want you to reach your full potential so you can be the best hero you can be. We want you to be prepared for every kind of threat out there, so you can save as many people as you can" Koichi responded to Izuku

"Screw this and screw you, I'm going home" Izuku exclaimed loudly then slams the door

"That kid is something else huh? Koichi asked Knuckle Duster

"He's a smart kid, He'll understand eventually" Knuckle Duster

 **Unknown Location**

"That red suited fucker messed with the 3rd deal this month" a man with a beak mask said a big man wearing a black suit

"I know this man has been annoying me for the past month. We gotta do something about him Chisaki" the man told the now identified Chisaki

"We need to give him some heat and be more aggressive to show him that we're not backing down" Chisaki replied to the man

"Do it show him that the Yakuza is not to be fucked with" The man said as he walked away

Chisaki smiles as calls his men to notify them of the plan

 **That was my second chapter of this story. I still don't know how to go with this story and what to do with the characters so If you guys wants to give suggestions feel free to do it**


End file.
